Which Girl
by ragedragon510
Summary: Ash Mom got some girls and one is gonna be Ash new girlfriend and Ash has t choose one and a lot of crazy stuuf is gonna happen there will be adult themes and jokes read at your own choice.
1. Chapter 1

WHICH GIRL

It was early in the morning at pallet town. Are hero Ash was asleep dreaming of becoming a pokemon master.

"Ash wake up" screamed Delia his mom

"What" yelled Ash

"Its time to get up dear and I got a surprise for you" She said

"Oh boy I bets its her eggs and bacon and other stuff" so Ash got out of bed and ran down stairs ready to eat.

"Ok wear the food" HE said

"What food" Delia asked

"The big breakfast, that surprise" said Ash

"No" She said

"What" screamed Ash "then what is it"

"This"she pointed and there stood Misty

"What" yelled Ash "That's the surprise, what's next May is gonna pop up"

"Glade you said that, turn around and have a look" Delia said.

"Holly crap me and my big mouth" said Ash

"Wait there more" Delia said and soon they all came out

when Ash mom said that there stood Sabrina, Erica, Duplica, Casey, Massey, Melody.

"What are all these girls doing hear" He asked

"Well one of these girls is gonna be your new girlfriend dear"

"What!" Ash said "oh god my mom has gonna crazy"

"Now, now just sit" Delia said

"Fine" Ash said

"now lets start with you whats your name and what can u do for my baby boy hear" Delia asked pointing at Erica.

"Well my name is Erica, and I am a gym leader, I love grass pokemon and to garden I can cook very good and I am one of sweetest girl's you will ever know."

"Well what you think Ash" Delia asked

"First off she is fucking bitch, when I first met her she would not let me in the gym to battle her, she thinks she knows every thing I hate this girl, but one good thing is she got's a knock out body so keep her for now"

"Ok then moving on" Delia said "well now you" she said pointing to Massey

"Well I'm Massey and I am in love with Ash he saved my life and my pokemon"

"Ash what you think" Delia asked

"She crazy that's all I have to say, but keep her just in case."

"Now moving on, you there come on down" Delia said.

"I am Sabrina and I am to a gym leader. Ash saved my life by giving me my emotions back ever since that day I have been in love with him.

"Well dear"

"This chick almost killed me she has physic powers and what's if I make her mad she might try to kill me, but I have always like that body,"

"Ok moving on to the next girl, and Casey come on down"

"I'm Casey and I love baseball and yellow and black strip pokemon. Ash Is very sweet he even gave me a pokemon and every time I use that pokemon I think of Ash.

"Well Ash"

"Well Casey talks way to much. All I hear is blaa blaa, blaa.,but she is very cute. And that mouth has lot of exercise so I bet she knows how to use it well"

"Very...well moving on to the next girl, Melody come on down"

"Well, my name is Melody and I'm so sexy, that's all there is to say"

"Dame She is sexy" said Ash.

"Ok then, are next girl is Duplica" Delia said.

"My name is Duplica and I thought Ash was very cute I gave him a nick name. I call him Ashy boy, I dream of Ash every night and I think he is the sweetest guy and very sexy.

"Well Ash what do you think" asked Ash mom

"Well I've always think that Duplica was cute when I first met her and when I saw her again dame she has a body and that dressing up she does would be very fun in bed"

"Well ok May your next"

"Well Ash did train me and help me when I started out on my pokemon journey"

"Well Ash"

"May you're a very nice girl, but u can't cook for shit, but your big boobs make up for that"

"Now for are last girl Misty come on down" said Ash mom

"Well my name is Misty and I'm gym leader, I love water pokemon. I think Ash is a nice guy, and he will put his own life for some ones else's"

"Ok Ash your thoughts please"

"Well Misty I like you as a friend but you treat me like shit and you're a fucking bitch and water pokemon this and this and you are flat. But you can stay cause you are a good friend.

"Well dear you have seen every girl which one are you going to pick" Asked Delia

"I don't know I'm gonna go see Tracy and Brock and think about this" Said Ash.

With that Ash walked out of his house and head to go see Brock and Tracy as the girls set thought of a way to get Ash.

Knock, knock.

"Yo Tracy get the door" yelled Brock.

Tracy walked up to and open it "hey Ash how you doing"

"Good Tracy hey can you and Brock help me with a problem"

"Sure come on in"

"Hey Tracy were getting wet"

"Tracy who is hear" asked Ash.

"Tracy hurry up"

"Holly crap its Misty hot Sister and there naked" said Ash very happy

"Hey it's Misty cute friend" said Lilly

"He sure is" said Violet

"Dame Tracy you and Brock are lucky" said Ash

"No Ash I am lucky I get three girls Brock only gets one girl" said Tracy

"Oh yeah suck it suck it" yelled Brock

"Hey Brock holly crap who the hott chick" Asked Ash

"Oh hey Ash this Tawny she Casey Sister" Brock said.

"For real your Casey Sister" asked Ash

"Yep, I'm Casey sister, and I like baseball and I like..." "Ok then back to your sucking" said Brock "she a very nice girl just talks to much but her mouth makes up for that"

"I can see that" said Ash

"Oh Ash how about you come with us and were turn you in to real Man" said Lilly and Violet

"Not now I need to talk to Brock and Tracy.


	2. Duplica up first

DUPLICA UP FIRST

"So Ash what's up what you need to talk about" asked Tracy.

"Well...um could me you and Brock talk in private" said Ash.

"Yeah, hey girls we have to talk to Ash so. We see you later" Said Brock

"Ok" they all said.

So as the girls got dress and left the house that Brock and Tracy were staying at. Brock and Tracy pulled up there paints and sat down ready to hear what Ash had to say. So as the three guys set and talked Ash told them everything.

"Wow Ash so which one are your gonna pick" Asked Tracy

"I don't know they all got nice body's...well most of them" said Ash

"Ash listen to me you have to stop looking at there body's and see which one you like and think you can be happy with" said Brock

"Ok this is coming from the guy who gets hard with every hot girl he see's" said Ash very sarcastically. Making him and Tracy laugh.

"Hey times has Change, I look for more then just the Booty these days" said Brock.

"Brock if your not just looking for the Booty these days then what was Casey sister., cause you guy's were going at and you only knew her for a hour" said Tracy.

"Well... she had a hot body" said Brock, making Ash and Tracy laugh even harder. "Well what about you Tracy"

"What about me Brock" Asked Tracy

"You seem to just like the booty to" said Brock.

"Yes and no, you see I like Daisy as more then a hot piece off ass I rely like her. But Lilly and Violet like to join in and Daisy never says no to her Sister expect for Misty" said Tracy

"Ok but what about me" said Ash.

"Well Ash I think Brock is right, find that one girl that makes you happy, but be nice to the others so if any thing goes wrong you got the back up of the other booty" said Tracy making all of them laugh.

"Well I guess I pick a girl, talk to you guys later" with that Ash got up and left and head back to his place to pick a girl to take out for the night.

POV from Ash.

I wonder which one I should take out first. I could take out Misty or May first, but I know what they like to do. Eat and shop. I need to take a girl out that. I don't know what they don't like to do. Oh man this thinking is making my head hurt.

So Ash got near his house he saw a sign that said. Tonight a 9:00 pm a live play of Romeo and Juliet.

Hay I got it if I get tickets I could Ask Duplica out I mean she loves performing. So with that Ash went to the theater and bought to tickets to see the play. Once he got the tickets he ran home really fast. As he got to his front door you could hear all the girls talking. Ash open the door and gets, rushed my them.

"Hey. Hey get off me" said Ash.

"Sorry" they all said.

"Ok girls listen to what I have to say" said Ash

"Ok" they all said

"For me to pick the right girl for me I am gonna take each and every one of you on a date, and Duplica I decide to take you to go see Romeo and Juliet tonight. So be ready by 8:00 ok" said Ash.

"Ok" Said Duplica very Happy

"Oh Ash that's very Sweet" said his Mom

well as time went by Duplica went out to by a nice dress and get ready for her date with Ash. Well it was 8:00 and Ash was waiting Duplica to come down stairs and when She did Ash was in shock of her beauty she had her hair down. And she wore a nice black dress very short but not to short, just a enough to see her sexy legs. The dress was a very nice fit on her body. Ash could see her knock out body and she was showing a little cleavage but not to much. And when she walked down. The setting of the sun light shown through the window making her hair glow.

"Well Ash what you think" Asked Duplica

"You, look great. Very nice" He said

"Thank you" she said

"Well lets be on are way then" and with those last words Ash and Duplica left to see the play.

"She really looked nice" Said May

"She looks like a Hoe" said Melody.

With those to words the other girls started to fight.

Ash and Duplica sat down and watched the play Duplica was enjoying her self and Ash was Happy that Duplica was happy. The play ended at 1:00 as they got out side Ash asked what do you wanna do.

"Can we get something to eat" she said

"Yeah, I know this nice place to eat come on" said Ash.

They went to this very nice place. Duplica was so amazed that Ash new about this place. They sat down and at there dinner. And started to talk. And they a lot on common with the same type of music and food and stuff. They wear both enjoying the night. Ash payed for the meals and for a guy on a violin to play Duplica a song. As they left Ash saw this very nice stuff bear.

"Wait her out side and keep your eyes close" he said.

"Ok Ashy" she said.

Ash payed for the stuff bear.

"Ok open our eyes" he said

Duplica open her eyes and got very happy.

"Oh Ash that's so sweet I love it" she said.

"Your welcome" he said.

"Look at the stars and moon tonight there so pretty" Duplica said.

"Well come on I know this place" he grabbed her hand and they both ran.

They ended up at the hill pick. With soft grass and plant's and a lake with a waterfall.

"This place is so beautiful" said Duplica.

"I know and you're the first person I ever took up her no body knows about this place but me" he said

Duplica Smiled at him he smiled back.

"Hey lay down and lets watch the sky" Ash said.

They both lay down Duplica head resting on his chest his arm around her body. As they both watched the Stars and moon in the sky.

"Ashy this is very nice thank you" and with those worlds she they watched to stars and moon in the sky and fell asleep with each other in there arms.


End file.
